Masquerade
by Liv-x-Case-Benson
Summary: Co-writer: CaseyBensonNovak - A masquerade ball. A redhead's boredom. And a brunette invited. She shouldn't pine for someone who was unattainable, but she couldn't help herself. And the feeling was bound worsen through the night. Can she change it or will it destroy her?
1. Broken Hearted Excellent News

Masquerade

By: Liv-x-Case-Benson & CaseyBensonNovak

**Chapter 1: Broken Hearted Excellent News**

Holidays were the type of things whose meaning depended on the individual. For some, they were crucial interruptions to everyday life. For others, they were simple days that were over exaggerated for the sole purpose of making wealthy people even richer, and exploiting the poor. Then there were those for whom the reaction depended on the holiday.

Senior Assistant District Attorney Casey Novak belonged in the latter category, and Valentine's Day was the bane of her existence. She had never seen the point of selling overpriced candy and greeting cards. For her, the holiday was a way to torture those who were unlucky in the love field. The fact that she had a steady boyfriend this year had done little to ease her frustration.

Dating a corporate attorney had its perks. The interesting hours, the plethora of money, and the lack of a conflict of interest were nice. However, Jonathan Beckett was nothing if not the poster boy for a corporate lawyer. His father had gotten him the job; he drove a shiny sports car; and he threw his money around as if it were nothing. This, of course, included throwing lavish parties. A spookfest for Halloween, a banquet for Christmas. For Valentine's Day, Jonathan had arranged a masquerade ball, to be held in his enormous mansion.

Casey's condition for attending was that she could invite a guest. Her number one choice had been her best friend, Special Victims Unit Detective Olivia Benson. The attorney was a party girl at heart; but a room full of stuffy old men staring down her gown and no one to vent to (she being the only woman), sounded less than appealing. So it was with much relief that Casey heard Olivia's phone-delivered acceptance of the invitation.

The night of the party, Casey dressed in a black satin gown, threaded with ribbon that matched her long curls exactly. Her red locks hung loosely around her shoulders, and a black glittering mask adorned her eyes.

At nine PM, the party began. Hours later, it was time for the couple who threw the party to claim the dance floor, with all eyes upon them. Casey smiled softly as Jonathan's hand snaked around her waist. She curtsied, and he lowered in a perfect bow as the music began. Then began the dance. As he whirled her around the ballroom floor, Casey felt her boyfriend's gaze on her corset-lifted breasts and perfect curves. She smiled gently, and gazed into his eyes, which were covered with a deep blue mask. Her own emerald eyes twinkled beneath the sparkles of her mask, and they shared a kiss as the music reached a crescendo. Casey tried to ignore the curiosity about Olivia. Was she in the audience somewhere?

Olivia had arrived just as Casey and Jonathan had taken to the dance floor. Through her black mask, her deep brown eyes were fixed on the lovely redhead in the black satin gown and how beautiful she looked. Everything about her all the time was beautiful, but this time she looked especially beautiful in costume. She couldn't help wishing it was herself dancing with Casey, being the person of her affection. She'd liked Casey for a very long time, but she knew how shy and private Casey was and never thought she'd ever be up to even the thought.

The detective had doubts about coming because of the jealousy she knew she would, undoubtedly, feel. Casey loved Jonathon. She'd said so on numerous occassions. He was handsome, rich and had the looks to match. Any woman would gladly be with him. Casey had told her everything he was, was because of his father, but she didn't know how to respond to that being as the only time she'd ever actually seen him was when he had met Casey for lunch or at the end of the day. He was perfect for her, but Olivia would always wish she was in his place.

She stood on the edge of the dance floor, a wallflower and easily noticeable, but Olivia didn't care. She was there at Casey's insistence - moreover to keep her boredom at bay, but no one else needed to know that.

Casey curtsied lowly as the song drew to a close. She slowly raised herself, her gaze never leaving that of the man she loved. She noticed that his gaze still frequently wandered to her body, and she knew exactly what he was thinking. He wanted her. In fact, Casey knew he would, if given the chance, ravish her there on the very floor. She was given little time to ponder this, however, as she was quickly pulled into a passionate kiss.

Jonathan's hands rubbed her back as he moaned into the kiss, unable to help himself from keeping his eyes off her chest, pulling her as close as possible. Every single curve Casey had was accentuated by the satin gown ten-fold so it was impossible for him not to stare.

Olivia sighed, jealousy flaring, but masked it, knowing it would be highly improper to make a scene. No matter how much she wanted to rip the couple apart, Casey was happy and that was what mattered.

Casey let out the tiniest of moans. Jonathan's hands had a way of making her feel as if she were floating. The redhead wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. "You're so handsome," she murmured. "But...we need to stop for now. We have guests. I promise I'll make it up to you."

Jonathan smiled, pulling away. "I'll hold you to that," he said with a wink, his mind whirling on what tonight would entail. Casey was perfect, truly, in every sense of the word and he couldn't wait to see her out of the gown.

Olivia felt her jealousy continue to bubble. But she knew she had no right to do anything.

Casey winked, twirling away. She paused when she saw a familiar figure standing against the wall. Walking over to her, Casey smiled, standing beside Olivia. Her breasts heaved gently as she sighed. "I'm so happy you came. Are you enjoying yourself? Are you staying the night? We set a room for you."

Olivia turned to her. "You set a room for me? Is that...normal for you to have guests stay the night?"

Casey nodded. "Absolutely." She offered Olivia a glass of champagne, which was pink to celebrate the occasion. "People get too drunk, or sometimes Jonathan just likes to have guests. She paused and looked around. "And..I have some news."

Olivia took the glass, sipping it. "News? And I'd be happy to stay the night. How often do these celebrations take place?"

"We do these all the time. He loves to party. Or, perhaps, he likes to show off his money. Sometimes, I am not sure what his motives are, but I assume it is a combination of factors." Casey took a deep breath. She checked to verify that no one was listening. As Olivia took a sip of wine, Casey announced. "Olivia, I'm pregnant."

Olivia spit out her champagne. "Congratulations!" she said, setting her glass down to hug her, though her heart was easily breaking. A baby meant they they would be married. A baby meant Olivia wouldn't stand a chance. She didn't want to break them up.

Casey smiled. "Thank you. I haven't told Jonathan yet. I'm going to tell him tonight." She stood beside Olivia, turning to survey the ballroom. Jonathan was talking to his boss, and both glanced occasionally at her. Casey knew how Mr. Rhodes felt about her, the lecherous pig. She sighed. Jonathan looked extremely handsome in his form fitting trousers. "How are you, Liv?" Casey asked, suddenly turning back to Olivia.

"Me?" Olivia asked. "I'm, uh," she took a long sip of her drink, "I'm great. Wonderful," she said, muffled by her drink, though her eyes showed a certain sadness. Now Olivia wanted nothing more to run, but she'd promised Casey she would stay and, now, she couldn't go without a phony excuse.

"What's wrong?" Casey asked. She shifted gently on the spot. The attorney could see the shift in the detective's demeanor, and it worried her. She wondered what she had done wrong.

Olivia brought the glass back down from her lips, shaking her head, though, on the inside, she was close to tears. "I-I'm very happy for you."

"Are you sure? Olivia, it's a good relationship. His family is rich, and God knows mine is. My parents accept it, and he actually loves me for. That right there is a novelty trait in a lover, especially in modern times, or maybe I'm just unattractive. But he'll be a good father, and..I know I'll be a good mother. I'm sorry if you don't believe that."

"It's not that. I believe you'll be an excellent mother. I'll always believe that," Olivia said. "You'll be stable and the child will be set for life. Who wouldn't want that?"

"Then what is wrong?" Casey asked. Her worry was mounting.

Olivia sighed. "Does he want children now? Have you even discussed it?"

Casey took a couple of steps backward. She was shocked by Olivia's biting tone, which cut through her like a knife. "I...I don't know," she admitted quietly. She paused when she saw Jonathan beckoning for her. "I have to go," she murmured, her voice breaking. "Your room is...on the second floor. First door on the left, in case we-don't see each other tonight. And um...thanks for c-coming." Casey turned away, wordlessly taking her place at Jonathan's side. Olivia's disapproval rang in her mind like a bell that could not be silenced. She sighed inaudibly.

Olivia sighed. She hadn't meant to sound hurtful. In her mind it was posed as a simple, easy question. Easily, she slammed down two more glasses. She couldn't believe how badly she'd messed up. She walked over, tapping Casey on the shoulder.

Casey sighed, turning around in the middle of a joke. "What?" she snapped. "If you need towels, call for the maid, and do the same if you need an extra blanket. If you want food, call the cook. You get the idea."

Olivia pulled back quickly, hurt evident in her eyes. "I...I just wanted to say thank you for inviting me. Casey, I...I apologize. I didn't mean to offend you. The champagne is wonderful, though I don't get a chance to drink it often. I'm sorry," she said again, resuming her original spot on the wall.

Olivia knew it wouldn't be proper to bring up the real reason when Jonathan had no idea what was going on. It's Casey's news to tell him. She was happy for Casey, extremely happy, but, at the same time, she couldn't keep herself from wishing she were him. Of course, other than jealousy, she had no reason to think that way, so it was best to leave it be, though Olivia's heart would never want her to.

Casey sighed and looked down. She didn't want to fight with Olivia, nor did she mean to. But the detective had hurt her with her accusation. Casey sighed. An hour later, all of the guests had left. Others, like Olivia, had gone to bed. Casey allowed Jonathan to lead her into the apartment sized master bedroom.

Jonathan smiled, sitting her on the bed before kissing her passionately and unzipping her dress. "I must be the luckiest man alive right now," he said. "You're so beautiful and you're all mine," he said, rubbing her bare back.

Casey moaned. "A beautiful maiden needs a handsome gentleman. I have one." She wrapped her arms around Jonathan's neck, kissing him passionately. "I gave detective Benson the room below ours. It's the second largest in the house, next to ours."

He smiled again. "It's wonderful that you're such good friends with her. And you are the most beautiful maiden I've ever seen," he said, kissing her neck.

Casey purred with a blush. "This is going to be an amazing night. You set the pace, my king."

He smiled, kissing her again, helping her step out of her gown. "Mmmm, you're much more beautiful this way."

"Make love to me," Casey purred in his ear. "I love you with every fiber of my being."

He kept kissing her neck, nipping and sucking as his hands rubbed her stomach as one went behind her to unclasp her bra. He pulled up to discard the article of clothing, smiling. "Gladly," he said, discarding his own shirt, "and tonight is all about you," he said sucking on her breasts.

Casey threw her head back, moaning. She pulled him to the bed and on top of her. "I love you," she whispered, meeting his gaze.

"I love you too," he said, kissing her passionately, kissing a line between her breasts down to her navel. "What do you say with pick up the pace?" he asked. "You're...just...too beautiful." he said, kissing her long at each pause.

"That sounds...amazing," Casey murmured. "I never thought I would need anyone so much. Jonathan, I need you."

Jonathan smiled dragging a finger down the center of her body to hook her panties and slide them off before he stood and shed his pants and underwear before lying back on top of her. "Mmm, you're so warm," he said, rubbing his hands along her ribcage. "I love it...love you."

"Oh...Jonathan," Casey breathed, arching her body. "I love you too. God, you drive me wild."

He kissed her passionately, rubbing himself into her stomach. "How wild?" Jonathan asked. "Enough to do anything for me?" he husked out.

"Yes, my love." Casey dug her nails into his skin.

He smiled, pulling her to a sitting position as he stood. "Then I would absolutely love it," he said before whispering in her ear, "if you wet me beforehand," he said, brushing his thumbs on either side of her face.

Casey purred. Resting her hand on the base of his cock, she met his gaze. Parting her lips, the redhead slowly swallowed him, moaning as she did so.

Jonathan moaned, trying to keep still so he didn't choke her, resting a hand on the back of her head. "Ohhh, yes, yes that's it. God... Oh I love it!"

Casey moaned. She bit gently into his head, then sucked on it.

He moaned, his hips beginning to buck, but he was still able to keep in control, pulling Casey's hair. "This is your night, honey. Do what you want..."

Casey brought him to the edge of his peak, then pulled away, purring.

Jonathan sighed, bending down and kissing her before lifting her and lying her back on the bed and lying on top of her, kissing her passionately, spreading her legs, looking deeply into her eyes.

"I love you," Casey moaned. "What is on the menu tonight?" the redhead asked. Her emerald eyes sparkled.

He smiled. "I love you too. Three of your favorite things. May I?"

"Yes," Casey granted.

Jonathan smiled, entering her swiftly, moaning, and waiting for Casey to get situated. "You're so beautiful. Say when and how fast."

Casey gasped at the sudden intrusion. "Oh, Jonathan...hard, handsome."

Jonathan smiled, going faster and faster, harder each time, grabbing her hand. "Mmmm, so warm."

As the pace and depth increased, Casey became increasingly louder. She screamed at the top of her lungs, begging him to go deeper. Wrapping her legs around his waist, Casey urged him to drive his throbbing cock harder into her.

Jonathan suddenly put Casey's legs over his shoulders going faster and faster, groaning as one hand went down to rub her clit. "Casey, come on! Casey, you're perfect. Come on," he groaned going deeper with each thrust.

"Jonathan!" Casey screamed, coming with him. She screamed at the top of her lungs, uttering a string of expletives. It did not occur to her that Olivia, directly below them, could hear everything.

Olivia sighed, glad for the couple, but wishing they'd taken into consideration the placement of where she was. She'd been sleeping so well until now. She rolled over, burying herself under the covers and tried to fall back asleep.

Jonathan waited a few minutes, until Casey finished pulsing around him before pulling away. "C-Can you get to your knees, gorgeous?" he panted. "I'd love to continue this feeling."

Casey lowered herself weakly to her knees.

Jonathan let himself hang between her legs as he wrapped his strong arms around her. "Are you sure you can take this right away?"

"I'm sure," Casey murmured.

He kissed her cheek, sliding himself into Casey from behind, groaning. "Oh...fuuuck, Case! You're so perfect." Jonathan knew - from experience - that Casey wasn't 'into' anything having to do with the other opening, but he had learned that she – like him – loved this position. It allowed him to go much deeper and harder – something they both craved at the moment.

Casey moaned, stabilizing herself by pressing her palms against the bed. "Oh...Jonathan, I...I am so close." No one had ever made her feel as incredible as Jonathan did. "Fuck me harder," the redhead screamed out.

Olivia, being unable to sleep, slid a hand between her legs, into her panties, moaning as her fingers caressed her cit. Casey's moans and screams were much more than the brunette could take lying still to sleep. "..Casey..."

Jonathan did as she asked, pounding himself into her harder and faster, rubbing her clit with his fingers. "Casey!"

Casey screamed, throwing her head back. She came hard, whimpering his name over and over again.

Jonathan came too, screaming for her, thrusting deeply into her one last time, panting heavily. "...God, Case...Wow," he said, leaning up and kissing her.

Olivia bit into her pillow, coming hard a second time, imagining how Casey would look: her porcelain skin flushed, covered in a sheen of sweat, her breasts so firm and round. Her kiss... Her taste... "Oh God... I've got to stop!" she panted, coming again.

Casey collapsed against the pillows, panting. "That was...amazing," she moaned breathlessly. "I love you." She kissed Jonathan passionately. "I want to tell you something," she murmured, feeling this was the perfect moment.

Jonathan laid beside her, wrapping his arms around her. "What beautiful? You tell me and I'll give you your favorite private present."

Casey smiled. "I'm pregnant," she announced, kissing him.

"Wow, really?" he asked, kissing her. "That's wonderful. I love you."

"I love you too," Casey replied. "We will be a happy family."

Jonathan smiled. "Yes we will," he said, rolling away from her quickly to retrieve something from the nightstand and rolling back toward her.

Casey watched him, smiling.

He smiled again, taking her left hand after opening the box. "Casey, will you make us a real family? Marry me?"

"Jonathan, yes!" Casey cried, kissing him. Her heart skipped a beat in her chest.

Jonathan hugged her, tightly, kissing her, sliding the ring on her finger before moving down and parting her legs, kissing her thighs and meeting her gaze.

Casey moaned. "You are amazing," she murmured.

Jonathan sucked and nibbled on her clit. "Mmmm..."

Casey moaned loudly. "Oh...mmm," she cried out.

He kissed and licked her intently, focusing on the tiny bundle of nerves.

Casey squirmed beneath him. "Yes...oh, fuck me..." she cried.

Jonathan obliged, easily sliding his tongue inside, swirling it before pulling out and repeating the action.

Olivia, meanwhile, couldn't help not being able to sleep. The proposal and answer were far away in her mind as her fingers easily slid into her slicked core. "..Mmm, yes Casey..."

Casey writhed on the bed, bucking. Her clit throbbed painfully in Jonathan's mouth.

Jonathan sucked on the bundle of nerves, biting it gently, moaning, feeling himself instantly perk up at become as hard as a rock.

Casey screamed out. "Does the big bad wolf want to slip inside? I'm wet, my love, so wet."

Jonathan smirked. "Yes he does. Which way do you want it?"

Olivia, upon hearing Casey's situation, screamed into her pillow again. _Damn, the huge wet spot on these sheets will be hard to explain,_ she thought.

Casey purred. "However you want to give it to me."

Jonathan pulled Casey to her knees again, putting a pillow under her head, going in as deep as he could. "Ohh, Case...!"

Casey cried out, squirming on the bed. "Jonathan...oh God..please." Jonathan was nine inches long, and Casey was so wet that her body took every inch.

Jonathan went faster and faster, groaning.

Olivia had had as much as she could take long ago and was on auto pilot from Casey's screams. She'd never been more turned on in her life, but it wasn't Casey's fault. She couldn't help it if her boyfriend made her scream that way. Hell, with something that felt that good, Olivia would've done the same. If only she could...

"Deeper," Casey urged. She knew of nothing but Jonathan in that moment. No man had ever loved her as gently and sweetly as Jonathan, who was only rough with her permission. "Are you going to come inside me?" the redhead purred seductively.

Jonathan groaned. "Fuck! S-so close! I-I want to..."

"I love you," Casey murmured, kissing him passionately.

"I love you too..." he moaned, going faster than he knew he ever had before and so much deeper. Casey was carrying his child and going to be his wife. It-it just made this so much better. "C-ASEY! FUUUCK! Casey, I-I'm g-going to come!"

Casey screamed at the top of her lungs. "Come for me, Jonathan!" the redhead begged. "I need you!"

Jonathan screamed for her, coming hard inside of her and nearly collapsing on top of her, pulling her close. "Fuck! I love it when you say that," he panted.

Casey smiled weakly. "I know," she replied, a naughty twinkle sparkling in her eyes. "That was incredible."

He kissed her gently. "I'm glad. I'm so glad I have you. Forever."

"Forever and for always," Casey echoed.

Finally, Olivia was able to relax and drift back to sleep. Casey would be happy and that was what mattered, but then...where did that leave her?

"Happy Valentine's Day," Casey murmured.

Jonathan held her close as he pulled the blankets over them. "Happy Valentine's Day."

Casey purred, falling asleep.


	2. Confessions

Masquerade

By: Liv-x-Case-Benson & CaseyBensonNovak

**Chapter 2: Confession**

Olivia slept heavily until eight-thirty the next morning. After hearing Casey's escapades last night she was exhausted. She rolled from bed, walking into the private bathroom and taking a shower. It wasn't fair that she'd heard anything from last night. Then again, they'd probably forgotten they were above her. After her shower, she changed back into her clothes from the night before and walked downstairs.

Part of her wondered how she would ever be able to face Casey, but she knew she had to. At least to, formally, apologize. She would just have to dance around the actual reason. Hopefully, it wouldn't be as awkward as she thought.

Casey woke around nine. She showered, smiling as she examined the ring on her finger. Changing into a simple black suit, the attorney prepared her hair and make up. An hour and a half later, she arrived at her destination. Before court, she wanted Olivia to have the warrant she had obtained the day before.

Finding Olivia at the desk, Casey smiled softly. "Hi," she said quietly.

Olivia arrived at the 1-6 at around a quarter after nine after going home to change. She grabbed a cup of coffee, sitting at her desk and sipping it to stay awake. Olivia looked up, "Hi..."

Casey sighed. "I am sorry we didn't get a chance to talk this morning. I overslept. I crashed."

Olivia smiled. "Yeah...me too. I-I'm sorry. I just thought it was a valid question. I didn't mean to upset you."

Casey sighed. "Just forget it. Olivia... He asked me to marry him. I said yes. Isn't it great?"

Olivia shook her head. "No, I won't forget it. That's wonderful. I'm very happy for you," she said with a smile, standing up and hugging her.

Casey nodded. "Thank you. I still can't believe it. Do you want to go to dinner after work?"

Olivia nodded. "Absolutely. Casey, I just wondered what he would think, but I'll drop it. Where do you want to go?"

"Olivia, he won't mind me going to dinner with my best friend."

Olivia smiled. "Good. Oh...if you need support of any kind - at anytime - just call."

Casey smiled. "Thanks. So...six?"

"Yes. Casey, I really am happy for you." Olivia bit her lip.

Casey nodded, smiling. "Thanks, Liv. Did you have a good night?"

The detective blushed as red as the ADA's hair, unable to look her in the eye, nodding. "Yes."

Casey looked at her curiously. "How was the party?"

Olivia nodded. "It was good, lots of fun. I know you had a great night..."

Casey arched an eyebrow. She knew what the detective was hinting at, but why did it perturb her so much? Casey sighed. "Yeah. It was...good..."

Olivia sighed. "Uh, next time you invite me, please remember where my room is at..."

Casey, mortified, blushed scarlet. "You should have said something. I have to go...court calls." The attorney left in a hurry.

Olivia pulled her phone out. "I'm sorry. I didn't think it was right to interrupt. Have a good day. Good luck."

Casey sighed and quickly texted back. "I'm sorry. I only gave you that room because it was the next best thing, below ours."

Olivia was confused. "The next best thing to what?"

"To our room."

"So you gave me that room because..why? You wanted to be as close to me as possible in the friendliest way?"

"Because you're my best friend and you deserved the best we could offer. Just forget it."

Olivia sighed. "Okay, I'm sorry. I won't bring it up again. I'm flattered that you gave me the best room. I'll be glad if I'm invited back, especially to get that room. Dinner still on?"

Casey sighed and typed a quick reply. "A promise is a promise. I have to go."

Olivia nodded, shoving her phone into her pocket. She worked a double rape-homicide case until six. But all she could think about was Casey and how stunning she truly was. And then there was last night... She would have to keep everything in check, but it wouldn't be easy, if it was possible.

Six rolled around. Casey, exhausted from a day long trial against a well to do businessman, arrived at the restaurant and asked for a table in the back. She ordered a glass of water and waited for Olivia. It was going to be a long night. Especially after what the detective had heard.

Olivia spotted Casey in the back at about ten after six. She walked over, taking a seat next to her. "Hi," she began, "how was your day?"

"It was tiring. Cuthbertson humiliated our victim. Jennie ran out in tears."

Olivia ordered a drink, before sipping at the water that was placed in front of her as she sat down. She sighed. "Well, that's never a good way to start a trial. I hope she's all right. What happened?"

"She was forced to retell her story, at which point he called her a whore. The usual argument: a prostitute cannot be raped."

Olivia sighed again. "Great so rape isn't classified as rape. Where will it end if he wins? Nobody will trust us for help."

"I know. But I doubt the jury believes it."

"But it's your job to," Olivia pointed out, "can't you find some way around what he said? Turn it against him?"

"I already have, Olivia." Casey was a bit defensive.

Olivia raised a brow. "What is yours?"

"The definition of rape itself. No means no. And..he hadn't paid yet, so that refutes the prostitution theory."

Olivia nodded. "Absolutely. Doesn't he get that?"

"No. Of course not. The pig thinks money can buy one the right to do anything."

"People cannot really be bought, no matter how much money you pay them. No one delights in being used like that," Olivia said.

"I know. Olivia, are you okay?"

Olivia started to nod, but stopped. "No. I didn't mean to embarrass you. Really. I'm sorry."

"I deserve it."

"Why? I know you didn't mean to be heard. I assume that room's usually empty. It-it's completely understandable. I-I'm sorry I even brought it up...again."

Casey sighed, sipping her water. "For the sake of this friendship, we need to discuss this. I don't know what you heard or for how long. But I feel terrible. I...I know you don't have anyone. God, I'm such a bitch."

Olivia sighed, resting a hand over hers on the table. "..I think I slept in a drunken haze until I heard you scream... then it was sorta hard to fall back asleep. But Casey, it's okay. Don't feel bad. You're happy. And that's what matters. I'm not angry or upset. I promise. God knows, I've had those nights myself."

Casey pulled her hand away, her gaze falling. Thinking of Olivia in bed with someone sent a painful stab through her heart. But why? "Um...I think I'll have...p-pasta."

Olivia nodded. "Me too. It sounds great after the day I had. Casey, come on. Keep talking so we can move past this. Please?"

"No. I had embarrassingly loud sex that horrified you and kept you up all night. There is nothing more to say."

"Casey, it didn't horrify me! I promise. I'm okay with it. Besides, you always said your Jonathan was a catch. Casey, relax. You shouldn't be so embarrassed. I mean, I understand why you are, but..." Olivia sighed. "What I'm trying to say is that if you want me back over, as your best friend, I will always be willing to take that room. I don't care what anyone says. You're happy. You lead a full life and that's all a best friend can really ask, right?"

"I don't know anymore," Casey murmured. "All I do know is that I feel awful for what you heard. I...it's because I feel bad that you have no one. Beyond that, though, it's because...you saw a side of me that is quite humiliating. I mean, what respectable person wants to be heard in that position?"

Olivia patted her hand. "Oh Casey, don't worry. Someone's out there for me yet. I just don't have the time to look. I don't think that side of you is humiliating...not if you're enjoying it. Everyone is different though. What's humiliating to someone just may be the biggest turn on to someone else. Don't worry about it. I'd never do that to you. Say anything, that is."

Casey smiled softly, but her gaze still did not raise. "You'll find someone, Olivia. Who couldn't love you?" Casey blushed. "Er...what sort of pasta are you having?"

"Casey, please look at me. I promise all that we say will just be between us. And I think spaghetti with garlic bread sounds delicious," she said with a smile.

Casey sighed, meeting the older woman's gaze. "Yeah. Sounds delicious," she murmured.

Olivia smiled, bringing her hand close to kiss it. "Would it make you feel better if I said El caught me my first year with a new recruit? Unlike him though, I'll never tell anybody."

"Really?" Casey asked. She wasn't sure whether to feel better or to squirm at the image of Olivia in bed with someone. Again. Why did she care so much? Shouldn't she want her best friend's happiness? Casey sighed. "That's...interesting."

"Yes and it definitely wasn't what he expected. He teased me about it so bad that...I actually considered quitting before I started."

"Damn."

Olivia nodded. "Mhm."

Casey looked down again.

"What's going on in that pretty, smart brain of yours, hm?"

"Nothing," Casey lied quietly.

Olivia sighed, taking a sip of her water. "You know you can tell me anything right?"

"I guess so."

"Casey, come on. Please talk to me."

"I'm okay, Olivia, really."

Olivia sighed. "Okay, but you asked what was bothering me and I was honest with you. If you ever to want to talk, I'm all ears."

Casey sighed, taking a sip of her water. "I...I'm just having a moment is all. A moment of confusion, or indecision. I'm not sure which."

"Well if you want to talk..."

"I'm sure you have a lover to go home to." Casey felt strangely jealous. This made her irrational.

Olivia bit her lip. "No...actually I don't," she said with a sigh. "You're lucky."

"I suppose," Casey answered with a sigh. "But there are downsides."

"Such as?"

"Such as being expected to have sex even when you're not in the mood. Such as having to deal with perverted old men, including Jonathan's father..." Casey sighed. "Just drop it."

"Casey, if you ever need a night away or just to go out to vent, we can still do that. I'm just concerned with your safety and being comfortable as your best friend."

Casey exhaled sharply. "Thanks...I really appreciate it."

Olivia smiled. "Is there something you actually want to talk about?"

"I'm not sure."

"You look beautiful as always," Olivia told her.

Casey blushed, giving her a curious look.

"You really are, Casey. You're young, vibrant, talented, charming, funny and smart."

"Olivia...thank you, but...why do you say these things?"

"Can't I say it because I mean it and I like to see you smile?" Olivia asked.

Casey nodded. "Sure...I just thought...never mind."

"Just thought what...? Casey, you can tell me."

"I thought...you meant something more...and...oh look, dinner's here."

"Ah, dinner looks wonderful," Olivia said. "...Maybe I did mean that as well as a friend. But even if I did...you're engaged and with a baby on the way... It's not right of me to break that up."

"Olivia, forgive me for being so blunt. I have to ask, though. Are you...I mean, there are rumors..." Casey took a deep breath. "When Elliot caught you, was it with a man?"

Softly, Olivia shook her head. "You think he'd spread the normal type of rumor? Casey, if you only want me to be your best friend I'm completely fine with that. I'm not trying to sway you one way or the other."

Casey quickly changed the subject. When she got home later that night, she curled up in bed and sighed. Now, more than ever, her feelings were in sharp conflict.

* * *

**Reviews: tummer22 & dragonsprit**


	3. The Difference

Masquerade

By: Liv-x-Case-Benson & CaseyBensonNovak

**Chapter 3: The Difference**

It had been four months since the dinner with Olivia. Now, it was mid June, and time for Jonathan's annual summer party. The usual guests were invited: his boss; his drinking buddies; his golf caddy, and his father, among others.

Casey had offered Jonathan's father a glass of wine. Standing alone in the foyer, he pulled her closer, his drunken breath tickling her skin. His hands found her firm breasts, and he squeezed them painfully hard, making Casey exhale sharply in an effort not to cry out. But when his hands began to wander, she managed to find the strength to shove him off.

She later told Jonathan what had happened. He accused her of being a drama queen, and saying that his father would never go after his girl. Casey, hurt by her boyfriend's apathy, dressed and prepared to leave. She was stopped by his insistence at marrying her the following weekend, to prove how much he loved her.

Casey had asked Olivia to be her maid of honor, of course. Now, on the first day of summer, dawned the eve of Casey's bachelorette party. She had only invited a few of her closest friends; it would not be a party that ended with the headline "lawyer gone wild". The last thing Casey needed was a blemish on her reputation.

The party lasted for hours, from four PM to four AM, the time at which the other women went to bed. The only two who remained were Casey and Olivia. Their relationship had become increasingly awkward since that night at the restaurant, and since Casey had discovered Olivia's love for women.

Tonight, Casey was feeling extremely vulnerable, despite, or perhaps because of, her impending marriage. She wasn't drunk; she would never drink while pregnant. Olivia, however, was. Casey crossed her legs as they talked, her pregnancy enhanced cleavage lifted by her teddy. "Why are we the only ones left, again?" she asked quietly. "I'm always left with the person who least wants to be around me." The redhead looked down.

"That's not true." Olivia said. She was used to being drunk. She knew she would be better in the morning, minus the major hangover. "I like being around you. You're funny, smart, beautiful, amazing... Who wouldn't want to be around you?"

Casey sighed. "You! You've been avoiding me like the fucking plague for weeks!" She stood and turned away.

Olivia stood. "I didn't mean to. I've just been so busy with work and after that dinner... I'm not sure how you feel. I just...I don't know what to do."

"I don't know how I feel either," Casey admitted quietly.

Olivia sighed. "Well, if you change your mind..."

Casey walked over to the table once more. Sitting down, she buried her head in her arms and let out a low cry. "Everyone expects so much of me. Be someone's wife and someone's daughter. Be someone's employee and someone's mother. I don't even know if I'm suited to be any of those things." She sniffled.

Olivia walked over, sitting beside her and wrapped an arm around her. "It's not fair. I believe you can be anything you want to be and you'll be wonderful at it."

"Jonathan won't even look at me twice," Casey whispered tearfully. "I'm a blimp...and he doesn't care anymore. Sure, we're getting married tomorrow, but I wonder if he's only doing that to keep my family's money." She sighed. "I'm useless. I'm hideous!"

Olivia pulled her close. "No you're not. Listen to me. You've very beautiful and you always will be. I think you're very beautiful, smart, charming, lovely, wonderful. You have the prettiest eyes and the softest hair. Casey, I love you. You're strong. The baby has to grow, sweetie. That's why you're belly gets bigger and that's such a wonderful thing. You're my best friend. I wouldn't lie to you."

Casey's eyes shone with tears as she buried her head in Olivia's shoulder. "Olivia, I don't know what I would do without you," she murmured between sobs. Olivia was drunk on beer, and she on sadness. What a lovely couple they made. Was couple the right word? Casey sighed, shivering in Olivia's arms.

Olivia shrugged her jacket off, throwing it over Casey's shoulders. "Come on. You'll sleep with me tonight, okay? I'll hold you and make you feel loved. I promise nothing more unless you say, but you look like you need to be in bed, sweetie."

Casey, too depressed to argue, followed her quietly into the bedroom.

Olivia led her over to the bed and sat her down. "Is there anything loose you can wear in the closet?"

"W-we're in my room?" Casey asked, looking around. "I thought...your bed...my bed works..." She wasn't making much sense; she was far too upset to. This had been her mood for days, and she doubted the wedding would make it any better. "I...closet has a...light blue...nightgown." The nightgown had ruffles, an accommodating belly for the baby, and dipping cleavage.

Olivia grabbed the nightgown lying it on the bed as she slipped Casey's shoes off, helping her stand and discarding her dress and bra before helping her into the nightgown and turning the bed down, lying Casey in bed.

Casey sniffled. "At least someone cares about me."

Olivia slipped out of her shoes and socks, pecking the mother-to-be on the cheek. "Yes I do. I'll be right back. I'm just going into the bathroom to change, okay?"

"Okay," Casey murmured.

Olivia smiled, stroking her cheek before she grabbed her duffel bag and walked into the bathroom. Quickly, she changed into a t-shirt and shorts, opening the door and poking her head out. "Are you still awake?"

"Yes."

"Would you like a glass of water before bed?" Olivia asked.

Casey nodded. "Yes please."

Olivia walked back out with a tall glass of water, turning off the bathroom light and sitting beside Casey as she handed her water to her. "Here."

Casey thanked her quietly. It was not strange to sleep next to one's best friend. Casey had experienced thousands of sleepovers in her lifetime; that was what this was. Wasn't it? The redhead sighed, her head spinning as she sipped her water, "I'm hideous," she repeated quietly.

Olivia wrapped her arms around Casey, kissing her head and holding her close. "You're beautiful. This little baby has to get bigger," she said, her hand hovering over Casey's stomach. "And it'll be beautiful, just like you."

Casey couldn't deny the spark that shot through her at Olivia's touch. It was nothing like Jonathan. It was...something she could not describe. "Thank you, Liv. For everything. I...I need someone...I feel like I'm in the middle of the ocean with no hope of a rescuer." She met Olivia's gaze, her beautiful emerald eyes twinkling in the candlelight.

Olivia smiled, leaning in and kissing her cheek. "I'll be your life raft. Always. Whenever you need me I'll be here."

"Olivia, I...I need to know why it bothered you so much, that night that you heard us."

She sighed, blushing deeply. "I-it didn't bother me, but I...I was actually..." she went redder than Casey's hair.

Casey listened intently.

"Promise you'll still be my friend after I tell you?"

"Of course."

"..It didn't bother me, per say. Well, not in a negative way...I... I liked it," Olivia said slowly, quietly.

"You...did?"

She nodded. "Hearing you...I...I couldn't help it. I was so...hot and bothered and... I-I'm sorry..."

Casey sat up, looking into her eyes. "What happened?" she asked curiously.

"Wha—what do you mean what happened?"

"What did you do?"

"Are you sure you want me to tell you?" Olivia asked.

"Yes."

"I...I tried not to let it bother me, but my hand slipped in between my legs to rub my clit...the more you screamed the faster I went until my fingers dove inside, working faster and faster. Just...imagining you. The taste of your kiss, your curves, your skin under my hands...I..." Her mind drifted.

Casey gasped, pulling back. Her heart pounded in her chest.

Olivia sighed. "I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have..."

"Don't be sorry. I...I'm flattered."

"..But you're not mine, so...it feels wrong..." Olivia said.

"Everyone has fantasies."

Olivia sighed. "Yes, but I never expected this to be one of mine. It was...unexpected to say the least."

"So...it was a spur of the moment feeling? You heard Jonathan and got turned on?"

Olivia shook her head. "No, I heard you. I...it was you..."

"Really?"

Olivia nodded. "Absolutely," she said with a smile. "You're so beautiful, Case."

Casey blushed, looking down. "So are you," she admitted quietly.

"Thank you. Do you feel a little better now?"

"Yes," Casey realized.

"Good. Do you think you can sleep?" Olivia asked.

"I'm too wired to sleep." Casey sat up.

The detective nodded. "Do you want to talk?"

"Tell me what I can do to make you feel better. I...I'm not weirded out by what happened."

Olivia shook her head. "I-I'm okay. Y-you don't need to do anything, Casey. Really..."

Casey gazed into her eyes. Her emerald orbs glittered beautifully.

Olivia couldn't stop looking at her. She knew it was wrong, extremely wrong, especially now. "..Do you want to know what I really imagined that night?"

"Tell me," Casey urged.

Gently, Olivia held her hand, moving in until she was about an inch away. She smiled. "This," she whispered, kissing her softly, not putting any pressure on her in case Casey wanted her to get away.

Casey, for a moment, was too stunned to move. Slowly, she succumbed to her deepest desire, returning the kiss.

Olivia leaned into the kiss, the tiniest of moans coming from her as she wrapped her arms around Casey, pulling her close.

Casey moaned. "Olivia...do you want...me?"

Olivia pulled back a bit. "In what way?"

"Do you want me?" Casey repeated.

She bit her lip, nodding slowly. "..Yes, but tomorrow...Casey..."

"Traditionally, this is considered my last night as a virgin. So...given that, I want...it'll be my first night as a non virgin." Casey sighed. "I want to make you happy. I owe you."

"But...other than what I want, is it what you want? Really? Because just because I feel this way it doesn't mean it has to happen, Casey."

"I want what you want."

Olivia nodded. "But I...I'm not a guy..."

"I...know." Casey looked down. "I don't know why or how, but I feel...a pull stronger than a best friend should. What does that mean?" she asked.

"Maybe something is supposed to happen," Olivia suggested. "...Maybe I'm supposed to make you feel...better about everything. What do you think?"

Casey began to shiver again. "I think you're right."

Olivia smiled. "Is it easier for you to lay? Are your breasts tender? I need a little info to be able to help you."

"My breasts feel a little tender," Casey admitted. "But I'll be fine, although, yes, it is more comfortable to lay."

Olivia smiled again, helping Casey lay down as she wrapped her arms around her, kissing her passionately and running her fingers through Casey's hair.

Casey whimpered in pleasure, deepening the kiss. She was too lost in the power of the older woman's embrace to regret their situation.

Olivia's hands rubbed her sides, moaning gently, nibbling on Casey's lower lip, tugging on it a bit.

"Wait." Casey pulled back.

Olivia pulled back. "Yes?"

"Is it me you want...or the sex?" Casey looked down.

Olivia caressed her cheek. "You sweetie. I want you. I need you."

Casey smiled, silently laying beside her.

Olivia leaned in and kissed her again, gently, her hands running Casey's body through the thin fabric as she kissed her neck. She was careful not to leave a mark, though part of her really wanted to, moaning.

Casey moaned. "You are very talented," she purred.

Olivia smiled. "Thank you," she whispered. "So beautiful...gorgeous."

Casey whimpered at that.

Olivia kissed up, nibbling on her ear. "I love you. I do."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. You're still my best friend, no matter what, but you deserve to be loved and appreciated. Yes, I do love you, sweetheart," the detective said, nipping on her neck, growling gently.

"I love you too," Casey murmured. The revelation shocked even herself.

Olivia kissed her again, moaning. "Case..."

"Olivia," Casey murmured. "I-I've never been with a woman before."

Olivia pulled back a bit. "I don't want you to worry about that. I'm not going to hurt you. I promise," she said, kissing her softly before kissing down to her left breast to suck on it gently through the light fabric while massaging the other.

Casey moaned, throwing her head back. "Yes, Olivia," she purred.

Olivia smiled, alternating breasts, rolling Casey's erect nipple gently in her fingers.

Casey cried out as her nipples hardened painfully. "Mmmm. Feels so good..."

Olivia sat Casey up and helped her out of her nightgown, lying her back down, sucking on her bare breasts. "Oh God..." she moaned, "so good!"

Casey moaned. "Oh...Olivia..." The sensation of the detective's mouth on her breasts was unlike anything the redhead had ever felt. It sent shivers to her very core, making her beg for more.

Olivia switched breasts, her hands rubbing Casey's growing belly. "Mmmmm, so beautiful."

"Olivia," Casey gasped, wrapping her arms around the detective's neck.

Olivia looked into her eyes and her hand traveled downward to between Casey's legs. "Mmm, you feel so good, baby. You really do. Are you wet...for me?" she husked by her ear.

Casey gasped. "Yes. Oh...I am indeed wet for you, Olivia." She had never cheated before. However, she needed Olivia. The passion and its intensity were terrifyingly strong.

Olivia quickly stripped her own clothes, hooking Casey's panties and pulling them off of her.

Casey moaned, watching intently.

"..I love you," Olivia said, lying down and pulling her close before sitting up and parting her soft skin, kissing her thighs.

Casey moaned, pulling on her hair.

Olivia straddled her thigh, slipping a finger inside of Casey, moaning. "..Fuck..."

Casey gasped, immediately arching her body. "Fuck," she echoed.

Olivia slid another finger into her, leaning down and kissing her. "Mmmm. I love you," she said, gently riding her thigh. "Oh...God...so much..."

"I love you too," Casey whimpered, deepening the kiss.

Olivia kissed her more deeply, ridding her thigh faster. "..Casey, I'm not going to last," she said, sliding a third finger in, going faster and faster.

Casey squirmed, bucking against her. She began to scream, shaking beneath Olivia. Within seconds, she came hard, screaming for Olivia.

Olivia rode Casey's thigh hard, screaming for Casey as she kissed her.

"I love you," Casey purred in her ear.

Olivia rolled to the side, pulling her close. "Mmmm, I love you too. Will you let me give you another, amazing first?"

"That depends on the first," Casey murmured.

Olivia smirked, kissing her and whispering by her ear, "I'm going to grind our clits together until we come for each other," she whispered seductively.

"I...oh God." Casey moaned at the mere thought of it.

Olivia kissed her passionately, before moving down to grind their clits together. "Oh...oh...my...God...Casey! I-I'm going to come so hard all over you," she moaned.

Casey began to scream, bucking against her. "Olivia, fuck me," she screamed.

Olivia nodded. "Mmmm, want me to go faster, baby? Hm? Will that make you come hard?"

"Yes...Olivia, please!" Casey whimpered.

Olivia ground her hips harder and faster. "C-Casey, fuck! I want you to come on me! Come hard, baby!"

Casey, unaccustomed to hearing such sexy talk, could only obey. Olivia's domination sent her screaming over the edge. She came harder than she ever had with any man, crying Olivia's name at the top of her lungs.

Hearing Casey fall over, catapulted Olivia over the edge as well with a scream as she came even harder than the night she'd overheard her as she shook, collapsing on top of her. "...Oh...God..." she panted.

Casey weakly repositioned her. "The baby," she murmured.

Olivia nodded, pushing herself to the side. "S-s-sorry. A-are you okay?"

"Peachy," Casey breathed.

Olivia smiled, moving closer and kissing her cheek. "..I-I guess that's it then?" she said.

"What do you mean?"

"..This can't happen again. You're marrying someone else. I want it to happen, but..." Olivia said, taking her hand.

Casey looked down.

Olivia sighed. "Casey, I love you. But I want you to be happy. If Jonathan and the baby make you happy...which they should... If not because of Jonathan, then the baby..."

"I am such a whore," Casey sighed. She stood up from the bed and began to pace.

Olivia followed her. "Casey, you're not... You needed me. I'm here for you." She wrapped her arms around her. "You're not a bad person. I love you. It's completely okay. Please don't do this to yourself. I love you," she repeated.

Casey exhaled sharply. "I love you too but.."

Olivia turned her around, hugging her. "But what? Please don't be upset, sweetheart. I'm sorry if I did anything wrong. I did it...to make you feel loved and appreciated. Because I love you and I want you to be happy."

"This isn't right! I love a woman. I just had sex with my best friend. Tomorrow, I am marrying. I'm marrying a man after spending the night with a woman. Oh God. What the hell is wrong with me?"

Olivia sighed. "Did it make you feel better? Loved? There's nothing wrong with you. You needed me. I needed you."

Casey sighed. "Yes. I do feel better. But I am a freak."

"No you're not. We're best friends. No one else has to know about this but us. I love you so much! You're the best friend I've ever had. I was more than happy to help you. It's going to be okay."

Casey shook her head. "I am not your number one. There is another. Everyone knows it."

"Casey, no there isn't. Those are just silly rumors. You are my number one," Olivia said, kissing her cheek. "I promise you on the life of your little one: you are the only...woman I...th-that I," tears dripped down her cheeks. "The only one I can't have is the one I love the most..."

Casey sniffled. Then, she too dissolved into tears. "You have her! How could you ever want m-me?"

"Who sweetie?" Olivia asked, holding her up.

"Y-you know who!"

Olivia shook her head. "No I don't. You're the woman I've always loved."

"Oh, Jesus, everyone knows you love blondes." Suddenly enraged, Casey wrenched free of Olivia's grasp.

Olivia sighed. "It was one date... Months ago that people just can't let go of."

Casey scoffed, hastily covering herself.

Olivia sighed, sitting beside her. "What evidence do you have? Casey, I swear there is nothing going on between me and Alex Cabot. I don't care what anyone says."

"It is the way you talk about her. It's the way you drool when she walks by. But then...who would expect anything different? I could never measure up." Casey turned away.

Olivia sighed again. "But if I had you I'd never look at her like that again. But...I suppose you don't believe your best friend do you? Fine. Whatever. Let's just get some sleep, okay?"

"So I'm a filler?" Casey shrieked. She slid deeper under the covers, refusing to look at Olivia. "All I am is a temporary replacement."

"..Maybe I was wrong, but I do care about you... I always will. I love you. Good night, Novak," she seethed with hurt. Olivia sighed getting up and going into the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

Casey curled up in a ball and cried herself to sleep.

A few hours later, Olivia walked out, crawling in beside her, rubbing her back. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I guess I'm...jealous that my favorite girl will spend the rest of her life with someone who doesn't care about her and have his child," she said, before rolling over away from her.

Casey whimpered in her sleep. She curled up more tightly, sighing.

* * *

**Reviews: helly1bradleywyatt & dragonsprit**


	4. Changes

Masquerade

By: Liv-x-Case-Benson & CaseyBensonNovak

**Chapter 4: Changes**

At nine am, the redhead woke with a start. Realizing what would happen in a matter of hours, she sighed and sat up. She noticed that Olivia was gone. Of course. What had she done? How could she be so vulnerable?

Olivia walked into her apartment to shower and change. She was supposed to be back at Casey's, but she'd left her clothes on the bed at home, sighing, she called Casey.

Casey ignored the call and kept her hair, makeup and nail appointments. She imagined Olivia in bed with Alex, and bit her lip to avoid crying.

Olivia sighed. She showered and changed into a light blue strapless dress and put on her make up before making her way to the jewelers to pick up the necklace with the emerald pendant that had "Protected by NYPD's Finest" engraved on the back. She jotted a quick note on a piece of paper "Casey, no matter what I'll always be here for you. Forever" and folded it, putting it in the box. Then she drove to Casey's knowing she was going to come back after her appointments for a final check.

When Casey got home and saw Olivia's car in the driveway, she sighed. Seeing the detective at the front door, Casey looked away. "What are you doing here? You have a bed to occupy."

Olivia shook her head. "You look gorgeous. An angel in white," she said with a smile. "Casey, is there somewhere we could talk privately for a moment?"

"I'm not in my gown yet. And no, since I must go get into my gown."

Olivia nodded. "Casey please? I'm not sorry. Despite what you think, I will never be sorry. And there is no one else in my life I love in the way that I love you. There never will be. If you need a night away or vent, the same offer will always be on the table," she said, walking over and handing her the box, hugging her. "Love you. If you want my help, just call, okay?"

"Go to her. Please. I...just go, Olivia. You got what you wanted from me. I hope you enjoyed it." Casey unlocked the front door and quickly closed it. Falling against the door, Casey broke down sobbing.

Olivia knocked on the door. "Casey, I didn't just get what I wanted. Couldn't you tell that my gratification was an afterthought? That I was more concerned with you? If - if all I caused you was pain...then, obviously, it didn't make you feel better and that was my main objective. I thought I gave you what he hadn't: love, attention, and understanding, but obviously..." Olivia didn't even finish the sentence before she walked away.

Casey whimpered, continuing to sob. She opened the box. Reading the note and seeing the necklace, she sniffled and put the necklace on. "I'm sure you get off just fine with her!"

Olivia sighed. "It was never like that."

"So you are sleeping together! Oh, but it was only one date..." Casey knew she had caught Olivia in her own lie.

"It was only one date. I figured out that...well, we weren't compatible. I don't just want sex, Case. I want closeness, intimacy of a relationship. What happened between us, it was more than fulfilling fantasy. I wish I had the time to prove it to you. Listen, if you need anything..." Olivia sighed. "What's the use? You'll never call or trust me again, right?"

"You used me. You broke my heart. I wish...you had lied. Maybe it wouldn't hurt so much." Casey's voice broke.

"How did I use you exactly? Explain that to me."

"YOU WERE HORNY AND YOU SEDUCED ME. I WAS ONLY YOUR CHOICE BECAUSE WE WERE IN THE SAME HOUSE."

"Only because you asked! I didn't want to because of what was happening today, but you asked! I'm not sorry. I asked if you were sure and you said yes. I told you nothing had to happen."

"I didn't ask. You made a move!"

"You said... You know what?! Forget it! Have a wonderful day! Without me!"

Casey, broken-hearted, dressed in the gown she had once so cherished. She ripped off the necklace Olivia had given her and sighed.

* * *

During the ceremony, Casey recited her vows. Meanwhile, her heart had shattered in her chest. Finally, it was time. Casey was asked if she would take Jonathan as her lawfully wedded husband. She gazed into his eyes, ready to say it.

Olivia slipped in through the side door quietly, taking her place beside Casey at the last possible second, smiling gently and apologetically, encouraging her to continue, biting her tongue in doing so.

Casey tried to ignore her.

As Jonathan agreed to his vows, he pulled Casey in for a passionate kiss.

Olivia smiled, tears running down her face. It was hard to be happy for Casey, but she'd do it.

"Tonight will be amazing, my love," Casey whispered, so that only Jonathan and Olivia could hear her.

He nodded. "Yeah, I guess. I mean, of course it will," he corrected, hoping Casey didn't hear him.

Casey managed a tiny smile.

Olivia rolled her eyes a bit.

Casey turned to look at her.

Olivia hugged her gently, tears of pain escaping. "Congratulations. sweetie," she said with a smile before she pulled away.

Casey pulled back as if burned. She turned away, her heart breaking all over again.

Olivia sighed, walking out after them to drive to the reception.

* * *

It had been an hour since the exchanging of vows. Casey walked into the banquet hall to find Jonathan. She heard him talking to his boss.

"Hey, how are you?" he said with a smile.

His boss nodded. "Great! Great! Congratulations! She's quite a looker."

Jonathan laughed. "She used to be! She's not anymore. The pregnancy fucked everything up. Her body, her moods... She's never going to look the same."

His boss sighed. "Give it time. Life is a beautiful thing."

He sighed. "Nah, the money she has will set me up for life. See, I have money, but why spend it on her when I have many more important things in life? And the kid...think of the trust fund..."

Casey, having heard everything, suddenly felt stifled by heat. She turned and rushed out, collapsing in a corner.

Olivia, barely having heard the conversation, ran after her. "Casey?"

"Go away!" Casey cried, beginning to sob all over again.

Olivia shook her head, wrapping her arms around her. "No. I heard part of what he said and I'm so sorry. I'm sorry about our fight. Sorry about everything I've done wrong in your eyes, but I hope you believe that how much I care about you will never fade away. I mean it."

"Where is your true love?" Casey snapped, looking around.

"I'm holding her right now," the detective replied. "You're the one I care about. Not her. If you want me to say that to her in front of you, I will. I'll shout it from every rooftop in the city."

Casey narrowed her emerald eyes.

Olivia sighed. "I really did mean to make you happy. The necklace...it reminded me of your beautiful eyes, how I can see into your soul. I want you to be happy. So...if being with him makes you happy, I'll support you."

Casey looked down at her chest. Between her breasts hung the emerald. She had put it back on at the last minute.

"It really is beautiful, isn't it? I thought, even if you were always mad at me, you could wear that and remember us - how I helped you," Olivia said. "You really do look beautiful."

"Thank you. I do love it. Wait...How you helped me? What am I a hooker?"

"No!" Olivia said quickly. "Like how we talked before we were in bed. As a best friend and confidant. How you told me your worries and, somehow, I made you feel better. How I love you. When I helped you into bed and got you water out of courtesy...things like that."

Casey nodded. "You're right," she said quietly. "And..thank you."

Olivia nodded. "So, one question remains: are you going to be married to a man who treats you well only for money or are you strong enough to call it quits before it begins and ask for a friend's help?"

Casey sighed. "I was already stupid enough to marry him."

Olivia stroked her cheek. "And it's not like there's such a thing as doing that in secret. But...if he doesn't really love you that's no marriage."

"Olivia...I'm a failure. I'm a whore and I'm stupid."

"Casey! You are none of those things and I never want to hear you say them about yourself again! It's just not true. It's how he made you feel, but it's not true."

Casey smiled sadly. "Why do you want me?" she asked.

"Hmm," Olivia mused, pretending to think hard. "You're smart, beautiful, amazing, funny, witty, charming, gorgeous. Those beautiful eyes and soft hair, bright smile. Sexy."

Casey blushed, her gaze falling bashfully. "Do you really love me?"

Olivia smiled, kissing her cheek. "Yes," she whispered by her ear.

"How much?"

"I'll do anything to make you happy."

Casey smiled softly.

Olivia smiled too. "So, now what?"

"I don't know." Casey stood, nearly falling in the process, her dizziness consuming her.

Olivia stood quickly, catching her. "Casey! How do you feel? Do you need me to help you into the bathroom?"

"No...I'm okay, Liv."

Olivia held her close. "Are you sure? Do you want to stand here for a few minutes?"

"Yes...please."

Olivia nodded, holding her as she leaned against the wall. "Take a couple deep breaths. Relax. You can always run to me."

"We can't get caught," Casey murmured.

Olivia nodded. "But if you run, you'll have a valid excuse."

"I can't run," Casey murmured, placing a hand over her swollen stomach.

"Yes you can. If you need to, come to me and I'll help both of you," Olivia promised, resting her hand on top of Casey's.

"I...Olivia, what the hell?" Casey asked. "I don't know what you and I are. And I...I don't know what or who I am. I married a man but love a woman more. I'm lost!"

"Casey, it's okay. You and I are still best friends. You married him because you love him and because of the baby. But – even before today – he's never been perfect. And, if you need to get away, you can always call me, okay?"

"Olivia, thank you, but I..."

"...I'm not saying you have to. I'm saying if you feel like you to get away."

"I'm...leaving," Casey said slowly.

"Leaving...what?"

Casey sighed. "My family has a manor in Hawaii."

Olivia nodded. "Well, if that's what you need to do..."

"I have to protect the baby. It's not safe for her here. At least not until she's born."

Olivia nodded. "Yes, you're right. Well, best of luck."

"I...Olivia, forgive me!"

Olivia hugged her close. "Sssh. You're absolutely right. You two need to be safe. I...wish I could do that for you, but maybe it is safer for you to get away," she said, trying to keep her composure, but failing. "I-I'll really miss you sweetie."

Casey buried her head in her neck. "I'll miss you too. I'll come home after she is born this October."

"..I wish I could do more."

"Olivia...it's okay. You have done so much."

Olivia sighed. "But...you're unhappy so I feel like I need to do more. Shouldn't your best friend be able to make you happy?"

"Olivia, I'm used to it. Men want the same things...I'm used to both the happy moments and the moment in which love dies. I'll be okay."

"But if it's real love it will never die. Like every time I look at you. When you're around him you're happy because that's what's expected of you, but you eyes and heart are broken, like his promises. You're still drifting in that sea, refusing to let me pull you in, to save you. I'll be happy for you as your best friend, but...those months away – even though they're needed – will break my heart even more."

Hearing how Olivia felt, Casey was caught in a moment of surprise. The toughest woman she knew was expressing vulnerability, and, above that, feelings for her. Casey sighed. "I will miss you, Olivia. I'll call you every day. Or...given your hours, you call me."

Olivia sighed too, kissing her cheek. "I wish I could come with you. You shouldn't be there alone."

"I wish that too. More than anything."

"But what the hell would I say...? I really want to, but..."

"I don't know. This is making my head hurt."

Olivia rubbed her back gently. "Shh, just try to calm down. It's going to be okay."

People began to enter. Casey sighed, a tear beginning to roll down her cheek.

Olivia wiped Casey's cheek. "It's okay. I'm here. Should we go sit down?"

"I don't want to be here anymore," Casey replied.

"Where do you want to go?" Olivia asked. "Do you feel sick?"

"Mentally or physically?"

"Well, since you're pregnant, physically would be a good excuse. I'm the only one who really needs to know about the other part."

Casey sighed and nodded.

"Where do you want to go? I'll take you anywhere," Olivia said.

"What do you mean? I have to go home...don't I?"

"Whatever you decide, I'll support you. Do...you want to come with me?"

Casey looked away. "What if she's there?"

Olivia held her hand. "Even if she is - which I highly doubt - I'll make her leave."

Casey sighed. "Fine."

"There's just one thing: uh, your parents should know what's going on."

"No..." Casey pulled away.

Olivia sighed. "So you want to just leave without saying anything?"

"I can't tell them what is going on because...even I don't know what this is!"

Olivia nodded. "So don't say that. Tell them about how he's made you feel and what he just said."

"Not until things are finalized."

"And that's when and how?" Olivia asked.

"When the divorce is finalized." Casey sighed. "Jesus Christ. It's my wedding day and I'm getting divorced. I've been with men for my entire life, and I'm having an affair with a woman...and a coworker! I think I need a shrink."

"Shhh, quiet. Easy, it doesn't have to be...that yet. If it gets to that point - which I hope it does - then we'll cross that bridge when we get to it. Okay?"

Casey raised an eyebrow. "What point are you desiring, Detective?"

"When you feel comfortable enough to fully embrace it. If you do, you do. If you don't, we'll still be the best of friends."

"Embrace what?"

"...If you want a relationship. I know you love me as your best friend and I'm not trying to sway you, but I can't help how I feel. It's your decision."

"I...don't know what to say."

"That's why we need to take our time, but I do know that I care about you more than I've ever cared for anyone."

Casey exhaled sharply. "They all say that," she said quietly.

"..But you've never loved a woman before me. Maybe I'm different. Maybe I want to prove that to you," Olivia said.

Casey said nothing.

Olivia sighed. "Do you want to get out of here or not?"

"Now you sound like a man! Let's get out of here and into my bed." Casey sighed. "Maybe I should have been a hooker instead of an attorney." She took a deep breath and walked out.

Olivia followed her out, helping her into her car and closing her door as she got in the other side. She rested a hand over Casey's. "If you're tired you can sleep."

"No. I'm tired but...I fear I'm too tired to sleep much now."

"Do...you want to come sleep in my bed and I'll take the couch?" Olivia asked.

"So now I'm not good enough to lay next to?"

Olivia smiled. "You are...always. I just thought it would be too awkward, but if you want that, I gladly want that."

"I do want that," Casey realized.

"Are you positive?"

"Yes."

"Will you be okay sleeping in one of my t-shirts?" Olivia asked.

"Who says I'm wearing anything?"

Olivia smiled. "Good point."

"Mhm."

Olivia smiled. "I'll make it okay."

"You have ways," Casey purred, looking out the window.

Olivia nodded, holding her hand. "I need to make a stop. Is that okay?"

"I guess so...what stop?"

"You'll see." Olivia stopped the car a block up, walking into a flower shop and buying two roses, one red and one pink before walking back out and getting back into the car.

Casey was looking out the window again.

Olivia closed the door, laying the red rose in her lap.

Casey looked down, and gasped. "Oh, it's beautiful." She turned to look at Olivia, and smiled. "Thank you."

Olivia smiled. "And for your little girl," she handed Casey the pink rose.

"Awww. I'm sure she loves it, as I do."

Olivia hugged her gently. "Are you ready to go?" she asked, not daring to think of the panicked people at the reception.

"I've never been more ready to avoid something."

Olivia sighed. "..You'll defend me i-if someone accuses me of kidnapping, right?"

"How are you kidnapping? I can make my own decisions."

"I know that. They might not see it that way."

Casey sighed. "It's irrational," she said as they pulled into Olivia's parking garage. But there was already a silver Mercedes in Olivia's spot. Casey stiffened. "You said she wasn't here," she said, seething.

"I-I didn't think she would be. Maintenance must've let her in because she doesn't have a key," Olivia said.

Casey sighed, settling back into her seat. "Take me home. Nevermind. I'll call a car."

Olivia shook her head. "No, I want you to come up with me."

"You're crazy."

"And I'd rather be with you than her."

Casey got out of the car and began to walk away. She was still in her gown, but that was of little importance to her.

Olivia got out of her car, walking after her. "Case, don't go. I need you here."

"No you don't!"

Olivia took her wrist. "Yes I do and that's the truth. I swear to God. I love you."

"Then go drink with her. Go get in her bed, or she in yours, because you can't have both of us, Olivia, and I love you too much to make you choose."

Instead of answering, the detective kissed the ADA passionately.

Casey moaned softly, kissing her back without thinking.

Olivia wrapped her arms around her, moaning. "Let's go inside, baby."

"But... "

Olivia kissed her again. "Don't worry."

"But she...she'll..."

Olivia held her close. "I promise I won't let you be hurt."

Casey sniffled tearfully.

Olivia kissed her cheek, resting a hand on Casey's stomach. "I'm going to protect both of you."

Casey sighed. "Why me?" she asked quietly.

"You're beautiful and I love you. Both of you," she said, kissing her deeply.

"I love you too but I feel like such a whore right now."

Olivia shook her head. "You're not. You're young, beautiful, sexy, smart, amazing, lovely, gorgeous... and I love you."

Casey pulled away, though she was blushing. "I fear that, if I don't go with you, I'll be arrested," she murmured, half joking, half being completely serious. Sighing, she gathered her gown and walked to the main entrance of Olivia's building, waiting for the detective to buzz them in.

Olivia punched in the combination, helping Casey through the door. She sighed as she helped Casey up the stairs. "I'm sure she's just here for a drink. Even so, you're invited for the night and she's not. No ifs, ands, or buts about it."

Casey sighed. "Okay. Olivia..thank you."

Olivia smiled, holding her close before kissing her cheek. "You're welcome," she said before kissing her on the lips.

Casey moaned.

Olivia backed her against the wall, kissing her more passionately, moaning. "..Casey...I need you. I love you. I don't care about anyone else."

Casey gasped, wrapping her arms around her neck. "Mmm."

Olivia smiled, purring into the kiss and rubbing her back. "I do love you."

"I love you too."

Olivia walked Casey to her door, helping her in and sitting on the couch. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel...okay I guess."

"Do you need anything?" Olivia asked.

"Olivia, you were supposed to come home alone, not run away with the bride," Alex said, walking out from the bathroom, fresh out of the shower and drying her hair.

Olivia sighed. "..Complications."

Casey sighed.

"It's okay, Casey," Olivia said.

Alex assessed Casey critically. "We were supposed to have a night. Alone."

Olivia sighed. "Alex, it was one night and we've been over since then."

"Over? I wasn't aware of that."

Olivia stood. "There is nothing going on. It just didn't work. I didn't want the same thing you wanted. A fuck-buddy isn't on my list. I want a relationship."

Casey sighed. "Olivia, do you have any ginger ale?"

Olivia nodded. "Absolutely. Alex, leave."

"You know you shouldn't make an enemy out of the DA's office."

"I'm not. There are other ADA's I can ask for warrants. And I thought we agreed to keep everything separate. Please leave."

Alex sighed, stalking out and slamming the door behind her.

* * *

**Reviews: helly1bradleywyatt, dragonsprit & LadyDragonRider**


End file.
